wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Aufeis
Belongs to Fei. Please do not take anything from this page, ID artwork is by me! Coding by Forge the Hybrid :) Appearance Aufeis has a small, dragonet-like build, younger than her age. Her wings are widely set apart from each other, giving her sort of a wide, dipped back. Her wings are a little larger than the rest of her, so she looks wonky and disproportionate when they are folded. Her head is slender and narrow like most Icewings, with sharp icicle-esque horns on her head, traveling down her neck. She is overall the color of a glacier, icy white with reflecting undertones of glossy arctic blue. Her eyes are off-coloured from most Icewings, being an almost electric blue color. The positioning of her eyes, ears and overall face is a little asymmetrical, so she's definitely not beautiful but her charming, ridiculous lopsided smile can be alluring in a friendly way. Aufeis' torso is very slim and short, with her legs slightly thicker and wider set, with serrated claws on her front and hind feet. Her teeth are crooked but sharp, and in the modern wof au she would wear braces, childishly picked to be a bright blue color. Personality Aufeis is a lover of being social. She thrives in an environment where she can plan activities and days out with her friends, and it's what she spends most of her free time doing. She is very emotionally intelligent, and can usually tell when something is wrong with someone she cares about, however she is not at all intelligent in the traditional way. She would much rather be doing something social wherever she is than read a book, study or write anything more than a note to pass to a friend, or a short text asking where she should be meeting someone. A terrible day in her opinion would be having nowhere to go, being alone, and only be able to read a scroll or entertain herself. She much rather being with others. She is foolish and although emotionally smart and social, she isn't street smart and if some sketchy dragon were to lure her away with the promise of free candy, she'd completely fall for it. Aufeis is lucky she's always surrounded by people, or that probably would've happened by now. She can be "ditzy" or clueless very often, forgetting things and knowing very little at school. It's not that she has a short attention span, if she were in a blank room with only one thing to focus on, she could definitely do it, it's just that she's so easily distracted. It could be the flash of a passing small animal, a noise she can't pinpoint, or just a thought that randomly pops into her head that can completely throw her off from listening to someone. History Aufeis is basically just a normal Icewing. She was born to a middle class Icewing family in the Ice Kingdom, as an only child. Her lack of siblings may have jumpstarted her love of being surrounded by people at all times. Abilities She has all the normal Icewing abilities such as serrated claw, whip-thin tail, and of course Frostbreath. Her wings are large, too large for her body, so although they would be powerful on a dragon with a body that could support them, she often finds herself blown this way and that from flying. Weaknesses Her ever-present gullibility is her most fatal weakness, but she can also be one to hold grudges without even knowing, and can have frequent outburst of anger at anyone or anything, whether they did something or not, just depending on if she'd had a rough day or just woke up angry at everything. Gallery Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+